<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BREAKAWAY by ANARCHY_EXE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735109">BREAKAWAY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANARCHY_EXE/pseuds/ANARCHY_EXE'>ANARCHY_EXE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Factions, Fiction, Gang Violence, Graphic Description, Inspired by Divergent, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Violence, mature themes, thematic elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANARCHY_EXE/pseuds/ANARCHY_EXE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Kim Duchess | Kim Jongin (Kai), Kim Duchess | Kim Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. BEFORE YOU READ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiya welcome to the fic. First things first and as simple as I can make it. Please read and check out the divergent lore to better connect with this ff. Lore and plot may not make any sense without you knowing the fundamentals. If you know the fundamentals you'll know this is a ff based off of the Divergent series. I included lots of my twists and lore to the original masterpiece. I own nothing except the storyline and self made characters. Also I will often be revamping or redoing chapters so if I tell you to go back and read what i changed please go do it! You may miss something or fall in love or spot things that can help in connection and success of the fic. This fic is NOT up for translation or copyright. Copying my work is strictly prohibited. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy first chapter! If it sucks please let me know NICELY. Comments are very much appreciated and yes I respond. Also yes the chapters are short but I may go back and make them longer and better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never saw vanity in the mirror when I looked in it. I know this because people of my kind are only allowed to look in the mirror once a year. Vanity, arrogance, self absorption, never were given a chance to spawn.<span>This day, the one we get to see ourselves. Without judgment expected not to care about what is in the reflection but what's outside. Others. Normally feels like a birthday. Happy, calm, uprising. A reminder of who we are. </span></p><p>
  <span>Who I am. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duchess Kim. A girl in abnegation. One of the five factions that make up my little big world. Explaining our world to a stranger is hard. Because of my status. I never gave up trying to make sense and be grateful for what our story is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To begin...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long before my generation, my parents, my grandparents, great grandparents. There was a great war. One so horrible it destroyed the world. Only pieces of it were left to come back to life. One of them. The very city surrounded by the walls that we are told keep us safe. Not just me, my brother, family, friends, my neighbors, abnegation as a whole. But the five factions that also thrive within it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My faction from birth. Abnegation. The selfless. Only purpose is to help and out others no matter who they are before ourselves. Care and love is instilled in us from birth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Candor, the faction of honesty. Empathy. Masters and wielder's of all things true to a human being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erudite, the faction of intelligence. Those are the ones born with genius knowledge. Raised to succeed in power of the mind and knowledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity, the pacifists, the tenders of the world and peace. Not spoken of because of their isolating presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the Dauntless, Brave, powerful, protecting leaders. Clad in all black and proud with strength. The police, the kings and queens of endurance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All five factions coexisting within the walls of the city. Make up our world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or at least this is what I was always told. Like I said. Abnegation is meant to put others first not ourselves. So why would I ever need to make sense of my story for myself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Times up” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All my words, any thoughts on myself personally are laid to rest for the year faster than I knew it. My hair had been cut and I didn't even notice. I didn't even notice myself in the mirror mother unveiled. I only remember my eyes. Peculiar. Green and blue. Brunette long hair cascading over my shoulders, button nose, barely visible freckles </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugh they've never gone away </span>
  </em>
  <span>and full lips. Chapped from having my lips slightly parted the entire time mother cut my hair and let me look in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I zoned out this time” I mutter but it's barely audible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mom has shut the mirror into the closet and leaned against it. “You know the rules” she reminds me. It wasn't that I wanted to look at myself. In the same gray lifeless knit dress. This one had a variation of gray in it. But still. Gray. The color accustomed to abnegation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're nervous aren't you?” Mom is once again diverting my attention from my thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes” I answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was nervous. But I knew I had a right to be. It was because tomorrow was choosing day. A presentation day for all of age to choose the faction they wanted to be in till death due us part. For someone in abnegation who's first concern but last one is themselves to choose who they wanted to be was a war of its own. Luckily I have help. All presenters are to take a test before the choosing ceremony. This test will help point you in the direction of what faction you fall under but it's based off of what you do under a simulation created by erudite themselves. The test brings to you choices each faction member would be made to do under any given situation. Quite confusing but simple. All you have to do is do what your gut instinct tells you to right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what if your knee jerk reaction is something you were taught all your life NOT to do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Expectations versus myself. Something I know not to care too much about. Makes this so nerve wracking. Luckily I'm not the only one. My brother Sehun Kim. Two feet taller than me has to test and choose too. We discuss this. After a quiet dinner, mostly my parents talked. My mother questioned my father on the factional politics. My father is one of the leaders of abnegation. He runs calls next to the other leader. Marcus Eaton. A American blood leader. Although I was more worried about tomorrow than what my father was educating mom on I still caught bits and pieces. “Erudite wants to take over Abnegation?” Sehun asks in between a bite of peas. I was finishing up my potatoes. Dad nods his head. “Yes, They want to take over. They believe they know what's best for all the factions. They may be the smartest of us all but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would they do if they were in power?” I end up forcing myself into the small talk. Sehun looks at me. So does mom. Dad pinches the bridge of his nose sliding his plate forward. This must have been stressing him out more than we knew. I feel the want to come rub his shoulders like mom does. He holds most of his stress there. “We don’t know yet. Marcus thinks they want to get rid of the factionless”. My brows partially knit together. Getting rid of the factionless would get rid of half of our daily work. But how do the Erudite plan to go about getting rid of the factionless? I don’t question further because Mom stands and begins preparing to clean and Dad yawns. I know better than to press. Sehun doesn't. He’s always been the one to ask a million questions. “Dad, who are the new leaders in Erudite. They’re a couple right?” he asks. My fork clanks against my plate when I collect it from the table along with everyone else's dishes. Dad sighs. Sehun needs to stop. Stress beats proudly on my dad's shoulders like a wildebeest. “Yes, Hyuna and E’Dawn. The inseparable masterminds” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A couple? Double trouble.</span>
  </em>
  <span> My pessimistic voice says hi. I ignore it and help clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehun, will you help clean up?” I cut my brother off before he gets to ask another question that will empower the wildebeest of stress on my dad. His graying hair is disheveled as he rakes through it with his fingers. Sehun nods, getting up to wash the dishes. Mother wipes down the table and Dad retreats to his room wearily. Mom lays a hand on both me and Sehun's shoulders as a goodnight before she follows dad to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Left alone I end up back in my thoughts. Water running down the faucet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you wanna be Duch?” Sehun asks me to turn the cold tap off and lean over the small kitchen island. It’s my turn to show my stress. I don’t have an answer, just a jumbled ball of thoughts, fears, stress. “If you choose anything other than abnegation you leave mom and dad, are you ready to do that?” Sehun says quietly. I already knew this. If I move from my birth faction I seal my residence away from my parents and birth faction. I will have to become a new person. Stand for something other than the people around me. It was bittersweet to think on. To know. To have to act on. I realize the closer I get to this I don’t like change. “What do you wanna be?” I returned the question to Sehun. When I look at him he slightly smiles. His full face and dark eyes show intent to do something. To be something. I envy that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you first” he says </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grit my teeth and pull out the only answer I have. The only level headed response I could make. It’s quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever the test results are, is who I will be” I say. I intended to stand by that. Sehun cocks his head a bit “You look unsure” he says. My teeth clench back together a tad harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, I know what I'm doing. Now answer the question” I press. I had had enough of talking about it. My head was hurting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see” his answer is a teaser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” I exhale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said you’ll see” he says, backing toward the hallway to his room. I was scared to sleep but I knew I needed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t question or pry anything out of Sehun because he’s gotten into his room and shut the door by the time I'm there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I go to my room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I get ready for bed, but also for one of the biggest days of my life. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s like I never slept when I wake up. Mother is in my room with my dress. Another grey nearly floor length one.</p><p>
  <span> “Cmon. Today's the day” she smiles. I couldn’t understand how she was smiling. Why? Both of her kids could be leaving her in the next 48 hours. Shouldn’t it have been emotional? I haul myself out of bed and get dressed quickly. When I come out of my room I see dad and Sehun are dressed in the usual abnegation fit and eating breakfast. I decided to skip the morning meal against mom's judgement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like I never slept I never went through two hours as fast as I did. Before I knew it. I was in line to take the test. Countless people of all different faces and faction attire were here. Some looked tired, some looked painfully bored, some looked scared out of their minds. I was next to Sehun. He’s rocking back and forth on his feet, his brunette hair combed off to the back on one side where it was parted neatly down the middle. His suspenders were a little loose and I was a little nervous so I fiddled with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duchess stop, it’s not gonna be this bad” Sehun looks down to me shooing my hands off his chest. I almost cave in and hide in his chest. It felt this bad. All of a sudden. Something was going to happen. Something was going to happen. “Sehun, what if-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if what?” he pinches my chin a bit too hard forcing me to look at him. “What if mom and dad are mad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snuffs immediately, I know he cares, I know that hit him somewhere. It’s obvious his nerves are worn and he too finally shows that he is scared, nervous, something but not on the same level as me. “They won’t be. They told us they’d support us no matter what. Whether we are in abnegation or not. You know that, look we are supposed to be selfless but tomorrow we get to choose whether we stay selfless or not. Today is our guiding star. Don’t run from it because of selflessness” he says. His words cloud my moral compass. I feel like I'm being exposed to something unsafe. Its freedom. A new life. I can identify that. It sickens me. But it catches my curiosity deep down. I just have to build on that. Yeah. </span>
  <em>
    <span>build on curiosity. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That minor raise in spirit is swept away like a hurricane as soon as Sehun’s hand is undone from mine in line and he is heading down the testing hall to a tall man who called his name. He was going under-He was really--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duchess Kim” A loud male bark runs down the hall. Everyone looks at each other but I know I'm the only one named Duchess Kim. The only one. And I have to do this. Sweat breaks out over my skin. My legs begin to wobble. I have to step out of line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duchess Kim!!” louder. More glances….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I raise my hand and step out of line just enough for a raven headed male to see me. “Get a move on” he calls beckoning me toward him. I couldn’t move anymore than I had but once I swallow the knot in my throat down I send one foot in front of the other and I'm following him into one of the rooms across from each other. I stopped at the doorway to look back at the other people. They also had to do this. Sehun was in the room diagonal of me right now. “Lie down in the chair, this will be quick. Duchess” the raven haired male says. His cheeks are pierced, something I've never seen before. Black beads accentuated in his dimples when he talks. I carry my shaking self to the large positioned chair in the center of the private room. A small rolling table on it, the serum to initiate the test and a tablet to monitor me on looking quite familiar to what my parents described. The chair is cold and the cold chill that goes up my spine as I slide into the chair and lie back releasing some heavy breaths makes me shiver. Tapping away on the tablet preparing to put me under I force myself to catch my breath and analyze the person. Try to not care about myself or what I was going to be after this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tight leather jeans hug muscled legs and a torn but edgy sweater is what he wears. He’s broad shouldered like Sehun, Has a sharp jaw- He’s dauntless. Has to be. So tall. His feline eyes are bordered in matte black eyeliner. His aura as a whole was ready for anything. Like a fight, to jump off a cliff, to drown and come back to life. I jump when he suddenly moves grabbing the glass of serum.  “This doesn’t taste good but drink it all” he says tablet still in one hand offering me the glass. I hesitate to take it. Fear pooling in my stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong?” he asks immediately. I couldn’t stall. But I had to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man stares at me, with his dark big doe eyes. Confused but amused by the attempt to delay this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink and I’ll tell you” he smiles a little. His lips are very full and shapely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes me a few seconds to drink the stale tasting liquid and hand him the glass. I was waiting for strong effects to hit. To be taken over by sleep. But nothing happened. The man sets the glass on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Namjoon ” he finally answered. But that's just about all I can catch before he's gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>